Blaze Line
is the 4th opening song of the Eyeshield 21 Anime, performed by Back-on. Lyrics Romaji= 1 u maku tobidase nai sonna toki wa kanji ru mama ni hane wo hiroge togi resou na omoi wo kono sora ni utsu shite Rap Clash & dash! x2 kyou teki wo geki ha! I lock the next target like the guerilla! ma ba・ta ki shiteru mani in your area! kiiroi seien marude sweet vanilla Spotlight abi tashika ni chance tsukami You gotta bump it! (YEAH!!) First battle is in count down 3 2 1 Watch out! x2 I’m about a touch down! Chorus donna toki de mo sasa e te kureru kimi ga iru kara nan do datte ta chi a gatte ano hikari ga michibi ku basho e ikou Interlude B-A-C-K-O-N Come on! x2 2 Hey cheer leaders!! Shake your ass shake your tits for me! Keep on attackin’ so nejifusero! Don’t be afraid you gotta break the scarecrows I can see the eikou tsukan da eizou!! Pass mawa shitemo soku intercept! This game yo yuu desu! Cuz we got a tech! no time x2 you better check tokei! No doubt on the victory and the game is set!! Repeat Chorus Bridge You gotta break the scarecrows Bump x3 soku intercept! High voltage burikitte red zone!! We gonna get the eikou Repeat Bridge Repeat Chorus 2 konna boku demo sasae te kureru kimi ga iru kara fuan o kette kibou o tsukan de tsubasa hiroge tobitatsu ima asu o egakou |-| Kanji= 1 うまく飛び出せない そんな時は 感じるままに羽を広げ 途切れそうな 想いを この空に映して Rap Clash & dash! x2 強敵を撃破！ I lock the next target like the guerilla! 目瞬きしてる間に in your area! 黃色い声 援まるで sweet vanilla Spotlight 浴び 確かに chance 掴み You gotta bump it! (YEAH!!) First battle is in count down 3 2 1 Watch out! x2 I’m about a touch down! Chorus どんな時でも 支えてくれるキミがいるから 何度だって立ち上がって あの光が導く 場所へ行こう Interlude B-A-C-K-O-N Come on! x2 2 Hey cheer leaders!! Shake your ass shake your tits for me! Keep on attackin’ so ねじ伏せろ！ Don’t be afraid you gotta break the scarecrows I can see the 栄光 掴んだ映像！！ Pass 回しても 即 intercept! This game 余裕です！ Cuz we got a tech! no time x2 you better check 時計！ No doubt on the victory and the game is set!! Repeat Chorus Bridge You gotta break the scarecrows Bump x3 即 intercept! High voltage 振り切って red zone !! We gonna get the 栄光 Repeat Bridge Repeat Chorus 2 こんな僕でも 支えてくれるキミがいるから 不安を蹴って 希望を掴んで 翼広げ 飛び立つ今 明日を描こう |-| Translation= I can't fly right At a time like this Just imagine and grow your wings This desire feels interrupted They reflect onto the sky Clash & dash, clash & dash the powerful enemy is defeated I lock the next target like the guerilla! While my eyes are blinking in your area Encouraging cheers like sweet vanilla Spotlight certainly covered is a chance to grip You gotta bump it! (YEAH!!) First battle is in count down 3 2 1 Watch out! Watch out! I’m about a touch down! At any time (Bump,yeah!) There is someone like you supporting me (Keep on attackin’ so hold it down) that's why I can get up as many times as I have to as the light leads us to the place we will go to B-A-C-K-O-N Come on! B-A-C-K-O-N Come on! Hey cheer leaders!! Shake your ass shake your t**s for me! Keep on attackin’ so hold it down Don’t be afraid you gotta break the scarecrows I can see the empowering glory Pass if the game turns, immediately intercept! This game is easy Cuz we got a tech! no time no time you better check the clock No doubt on the victory and the game is set!! At any time (Bump,yeah!) There is someone like you supporting me (Keep on attackin’ so hold it down) that's why I can get up as many times as I have to as the light leads us to the place we will go to You gotta break the scarecrows Bump bump bump immediately intercept High voltage disoriented in the the red zone!! We gonna get the glory!! You gotta break the scarecrows Bump bump bump immediately intercept High voltage defying the red zone!! We gonna get the glory!! You ready?...Come on! At any time (Bump,yeah!) There is someone like you supporting me (Keep on attackin’ so hold it down) that's why I can get up as many times as I have to as the light leads us to the place we will go to Even in someone like me (wow,wow!) there's always someone like you supporting me (Keep on attackin’ so hold it down) that's why I'll kick my anxiety away and grab my hope Now I spread my wings and fly to a drawn tomorrow Category:Music Category:Opening Themes